Recently, many researches have confirmed that focused ultrasound technology has therapeutic effect for biological tissues and can partially improve thrombosis thereof, so as to further be used for treating or preventing a stroke. However, most of conventional ultrasound systems for treating thrombosis are high frequency type, wherein the energy of high frequency encounters severe skull absorption and focal beam distortion to make the intracranial therapy becomes difficult, so that the ultrasonic waves can not be focused on a target region. Therefore, the actual effect of the ultrasonic waves is significantly reduced in application to thrombosis.
To solve the foregoing problems, two types of the conventional ultrasound devices in application are mainly divided into invasive type and non-invasive type. For the non-invasive ultrasound device, it generally can be used and directly improved in-vitro without cutting the scalp and drilling the skull. For example, one set of low frequency multiple-channel focused ultrasound phased array driving system is designed and comprises a multiple-channel driving module, a multiple-channel power detection module, and a hemispherical ultrasound phased array transducer, wherein each array unit of the hemispherical ultrasound phased array transducer can generate a focus point in a space of the brain of a wearer. Phase variation of each array unit can change the focus point of ultrasonic waves, so as to provide functions of electronic phase-shift focusing and real-time power monitoring. However, to allow the ultrasonic waves to penetrate through the skull, the conformation of the foregoing in-vitro ultrasound device becomes extremely complicated and further increases the costs of equipment and treatment. Furthermore, most of ultrasonic waves encounter severe skull absorption during ultrasounds penetrate through the skull, so that the actual therapeutic effect is still considerably limited.
On the other hand, for the invasive ultrasound device, it generally needs to cut the scalp and drill the skull for forming a hole and inserting a fixed channel apparatus, so that an outer cover is exposed out of the scalp. When needing to apply the ultrasonic waves for treating the intracranial brain of a patient, medical personnel can open the outer cover to insert the ultrasonic apparatus into the skull, so as to emit the ultrasonic waves for treating a target region and cause the signal of visible light transmitting into the skull easily. After finishing image detection, the outer cover is closed rapidly. However, the fixed channel apparatus connecting to the outside has an infective risk to the intracranial brain and affects the appearance of the scalp.
Moreover, another invasive ultrasound device is to insert an artificial skull apparatus after directly drilling the skull, wherein the apparatus is directly covered by the scalp and comprises a channel and a wireless remote controlled cover body. Medical personnel can open the cover body in vitro by wireless remote controlling for using an in-vitro ultrasound device to deliver the ultrasonic waves into the therapeutic region. After treating, the medical personnel then can close the cover body in vitro by wireless remote controlling, and the cover body provides a skull-like function. However, the problems of the device are that a battery and a circuit module must be built-in. Although the battery could be charged wirelessly, but when an energy storage function of the battery is lost or the circuit module is destroyed, the cover body can not be opened. Because the ultrasonic waves can not penetrate through the cover body, so that a surgery operation is needed for repairing or replacing components. As a result, it causes an inconvenience in long-term usage.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a skull endosseous module for ultrasound penetration to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.